Peri Brown (Auftritte)
Peri 1.jpg 135.jpg 136.jpg 137 doctor peri.jpg 137 bedrohung.jpg 137 wiedersehen.jpg 137 peri transmat.jpg 137 ankunft jaconda.jpg 137 peri gefangen.jpg Doctor 6 peri.jpg 138 doctor peri totters lane.jpg 138 doctor peri.jpg 138 peri cybermen.jpg 139 doctor peri rebellen.jpg 139 doctor peri.jpg 139 peri mutiert.jpg 139.jpg 140 zeitanalysator.jpg 142 peri borad.jpg 143 doctor grabstein.jpg 143 peri doctor mutant.jpg 144 doctor peri.jpg 144 marble arch.jpg 145 doctor peri.jpg 145 peri yrcanos 2.jpg 145.jpg 145 peris ende.jpg Peri Brown ist eine Begleiterin des Fünften und Sechsten Doctors. Sie hat in folgenden Episoden Auftritte : Doctor Who Staffel 21 *''Planet of Fire'' *''The Caves of Androzani'' *''The Twin Dilemma'' Staffel 22 *''Attack of the Cybermen'' *''Vengeance on Varos'' *''The Mark of the Rani'' *''The Two Doctors'' *''Timelash'' *''Revelation of the Daleks'' Staffel 23 *''The Mysterious Planet'' *''Mindwarp'' *''The Ultimate Foe'' (Flashback) Doctor Who Specials *''Dimensions in Time'' Hörspiele Main Range * Whispers of Terror * Red Dawn * The Eye of the Scorpion * ...ish * The Church and the Crown * Nekromanteia * The Axis of Insanity * The Roof of the World * Her Final Flight * Three's a Crowd * The Council of Nicaea * Cryptobiosis * The Veiled Leopard * The Kingmaker * The Reaping * Year of the Pig * Exotron * Urban Myths * Son of the Dragon * The 100 Days of the Doctor * The Mind's Eye * Mission of the Viyrans * The Bride of Peladon * Recorded Time and Other Stories * The Light at the End * 1963: The Space Race * Breaking Bubbles and Other Stories * The Widow's Assassin * Masters of Earth * The Rani Elite The Lost Stories * The Nightmare Fair * Mission to Magnus * Leviathan * The Hollows of Time * Paradise 5 * Point of Entry * The Song of Megaptera * The Macros * The Guardians of Prophecy * Power Play * The First Sontarans The Companion Chronicles * Peri and the Piscon Paradox Prosa Romane * The Ultimate Evil * Bad Therapy * State of Change * Burning Heart * The Ultimate Treasure * Players * Grave Matter * Superior Beings * Palace of the Red Sun * Warmonger * Blue Box * Synthespians™ * Shell Shock * Blood and Hope Kurzgeschichten * Battle Planet * Day of the Dragon * The Real Hereward * The Deadly Weed * Vorton's Revenge * The Time Savers * The Mystery of the Rings * The Fellowship of Quan * Time Wake * Interface * Beauty and the Beast * Retribution * Davarrk's Experiment * The Radio Waves Short Trips * Moon Graffiti * Hot Ice * A Town Called Eternity * Turnabout is Fair Play * Five Card Draw * The Stabber * The Canvey Angels * Light at the End of the Tunnel * House * The Ruins of Heaven * CHAOS * Graham Dilley Saves the World * A Star is Reborn * The Reproductive Cycle * The Gangster's Story * Categorical Imperative * Trapped! * Telling Tales * A Life in the Day * Black and White * The Church of Football * Old Boys * Strange Attractor * Gold and Black Ooze * Leap Second * Far Away in a Manger * The Stars Our Contamination * Methuselah * See No Evil * Taking the Cure * £436 * Exclave * Priceless Junk * Mardi Gras Massacre Kategorie:Liste (Auftritte)